Dragon Ninja of Fiore
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Crime never stops in any land theft, kidnapping, killing, and destroying one shall bring just to all he is the one they call...the Red Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

"**speaking**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the silent night within the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore

Everything was peaceful and quiet as citizens were walking in the streets while enjoying their peaceful night

Suddenly

**BOOM!**

An explosion occurred as the citizens were shocked and surprised by it

A building was on fire as nearby citizens stared at it

"what is going on here!?" a guard who was stationed there runs to the scene and saw the fire

"look!" a passerby exclaimed while pointing upwards

The guard looks up and saw a figure standing on top of the pole near the crumbling house as the figure had his arms crossed while a scarf was blowing in the breezing night

The figure then turned around and started jumping away from the scene

"it's him again!?" the guard exclaimed as he then turns around to see reinforcement coming

"quick! We need to go after the Red Dragon!" the guard shouted as he pointed towards the direction of where the figure fled

"no," the captain of the squad said to him in an order

"we need to stop this fire from spreading"

He then signals the soldiers to start putting out the fire

"let's leave the Garou Knights to handle him"

The guard gulped as he knows the famous executioners of Fiore who are known to be merciless to villains

* * *

The Red Dragon was jumping from house to house in a high speed jumping as he was intending to disappear into the night

He then suddenly stopped as he ducks down to dodge a flying scythe that nearly sliced his neck

The figure quickly jumps away as a man with pompadour, a large build and overly-muscular arms and was wearing a jacket with the words "ACID RULES" on the back, came flying down on to him with his hands glowing purple

He quickly jumps away as the big man's attack melted the roof, he was just on

He thought he was in the safe before he thought wrong as plants started to restraining his limbs

The figure then saw a woman with pink hair and was wearing pink outfit was standing beside a man with a weird looking face and was holding a pole with a fish flag on it

"now, Uosuske!" the woman exclaimed as the man in name nodded and started waving his flag up and down

The figure was confused as to see what he was doing before he realized as he looks beside him

A giant iron maiden appeared as the coffin opened up and revealed deadly spikes in it

**CLAMP!**

The iron maiden shuts closed as they could see that the man was trapped and supposedly killed within in

"execution complete" the woman with pink hair said as she smiled

Then the rest of the attackers started closing in on the supposedly already dead man inside the iron maiden as they opened the door and saw a wooden straw substitute of the man with a memo that said "stupid" on it

They all had a deadpanned face as they saw the substitute in it

"damnit!" the big guy shouted in annoyance as he kicked the iron maiden down to the ground in anger

"this is the 4th time that guy made a fool out of us!" he shouted in a pissed voice

"I'm gonna get that guy next time -tai!" the man with the weird face shouted while trying to make an angry face on

"how is it possible for him to escape my beautiful vines?" the pink hair woman asks the iron masked man who was holding two scythes with him as he was putting them on his back

"the plan should have worked" the man said in frustration

The woman sighed before realizing something

"where's Kamika?" the woman asked as the other started looking around and realized that they were missing one team member

* * *

the Red Dragon was walking in the alleyway as he sighs

"going somewhere?" a feminine voice asked as the figure turned to see a relatively tall and thin woman with long, black hair that are tied back into two distinct sections who was wearing a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe and was wearing a pair of plain platform sandals.

"this is the last time you'll be escaping from me, Red Dragon!" the woman exclaimed as she holds up a violet colored paper in her hand

The proclaimed Red Dragon sighed behind his mask as he sported a bored face to the woman

"this again, Kamika?" he muttered in boredom

"you shall die for the crimes you have made on Crocus and on me!" Kamika fumed at him with an angered face

"ok, you people got two things wrong" the man said while raising up his hand and made two finger signs to the woman "one, I'm doing the kingdom a favor by getting rid of the scums lurking in the shadow, and two, it was just an accident that time!"

"SILENCE!" Kamika shouted at him as she threw the paper as it created a gust of purple papers at the man "**Kami Fubuki Murasaki no Mai!"**

The purple paper flied around as some latches on the man

"the Purple God is the restraining God! You won't get away this time!" Kamika shouted as she pulls out a white colored paper

"oh really?" the man asked to her as he smirked behind his mask

Kamika got confused on what he was talking about as she then saw the paper latched onto the man started to get burned as they turned to ashes

"Tch!" Kamika then threw the white paper as multiple more started appearing

"**Kami Fubuki Shiroki no Mai!"**

She created a blizzard of white paper as it created an ice blizzard at the man

The man sighs in tiredness as he pulls from behind him a rope with metal balls on each hand "**Ninpo: ****Bakuhen**** no Jutsu!"**

The man threw two little balls to the ground as it created a smoke screen on him as the attack did not hit its target

"escaping again!" Kamika shouted out before see saw something flying towards her

"Kyaa!" She was then tied up in a rope as she falls down because of the weight on the ends of the rope

The man then re-appeared in front of her as he was rubbing the back of his head

"that takes care of that" he said as he turns around to walk away

"I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!" Kamika shouted at him while struggling in the binds

The man sighs in boredom as he looks at the bind down woman "would it kill you to just stop chasing after me?" he asked her

"I'll get you for this!" she screamed at him as she started cutting through the rope with a broken glass shard on the ground without the man noticing

"this woman is going to be the death of me" he said as he shrugs his shoulder

"I sure am!" Kamika shouted as she broke through her restrains and lunged at the man

"wha!?" the man exclaimed in surprised as the both of them falls down and started rolling in a struggle

They rolled around the floor for a few seconds as Kamika tried to strangle the man to death

"would you stop it!" the man shouted as he got on top of her and looks at her

He then got a confused face when he sees Kamika's face all red and teary

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING YOU PERVERT!?" She screamed out loud as the man's his right hand was groping her breast

"SORRY!" He stands up but failed as his knee accidently kneeled between her legs as she moaned a bit

"I'M SORRY!" He shouted with his face red as a tomato before the man jolted away as he started to run away with a high jump to the roof

Kamika stood up as she holds herself

she gritted teeth as she growls at the already escaped man

"Kamika!" The pink hair woman came with the rest of the group as to see Kamika glaring at the house's roofs

"what happened?" the leader asked her as she replied by marching off with a pissed face

"I'm going home!" she shouted as the big guy and the one with the weird face step aside for her

They looked at her marching off to the town with them looking at each other with a question mark appearing above their heads

* * *

In the silent neighborhood, the Ninja made his way to a closed small restaurant's opened back window as he went in without making a noise

"phew!" He took off his mask exposing his face

His name was Natsu Daifuma, a mercenary ninja who deals with dark stuffs in the kingdom

he breathes out a long sigh as he was quite tired for the night

"why the heck did that happened?" he muttered out before his face went red when he remembered the little accident, he had with Kamika "it's getting harder and harder to keep it a secret"

He then started to change his clothing into casual ones as the man looks tired

"I hope she's not home yet" Natsu said as he hid his Ninja outfit to a hidden compartment in the room

"squeak" A furry ball came flying to Natsu who caught the little ball of fur in his hands as he opened to reveal a little hamster looking at him while rubbing its face with its little hands

"thank you for watching the place while I was gone, Taro" Natsu thanked the little hamster as it squeaks to him in a cute way

"all of you" Natsu said as he looks up to the ceilings and revealed dozens of hamsters looking down at him as they all nodded

Suddenly Natsu heard footsteps coming from bellow the house as Taro and the rest of the hamsters hide and Natsu quickly yet quietly hides in the bed covers of his room

**BANG!**

The door to the room was slammed open by a fuming looking Kamika who looks like she wants to kill someone

"wah? Kamika?" Natsu fake sleeply voice out as he comes out of the cover while pretending to just have wake up from the sound

Kamika furiously went to the closet and started to take off her attire and replaced it with a purple night gown

"what's wrong?" he pretendedly innocently asked her while pretending to look confused to her

"that vile, perverted, lecherous Red Dragon is what's wrong!" Kamika exclaimed at him making Natsu jumped a bit to her outburst while pretending to look scared

"that devil of a man groped my breast! Again!" she screamed as she made her way to Natsu's bed which the blankets were already opened to Natsu who sighs to her outburst

While Natsu who was in his heart had a guilty arrow pierce it as he was the one responsible for her fuming

"calm down, getting angry isn't going to help it" Natsu said softly as he let Kamika snuggle to his chest in attempt to calm herself down

"there there" Natsu said as he caressed her back

After a few minutes, Kamika slowly calms down as she started snuggling herself to Natsu's warmth

"see? All better" Natsu whispered to her softly

Kamika hummed in reply as she snuggled more to him

Natsu sighs as he pulled the cover over them as they start to rest for the one heck of a night

_"how long can I keep this up?"_Natsu asked himself as he can't keep the secret of him being the Red Dragon for this long

He then looks to see Kamika already asleep in his arms

Natsu sighs as he started dozing off to sleep with her in his arms as he slowly breathes in and out

The moon then shines in the night as it started to get clouded before the town was quiet as the night

* * *

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came as the morning sun rises for Crocus

The citizens wakes up as everyone was getting ready for the day

* * *

In the room, Kamika was still asleep as she was hugging the pillow that was supposed to be Natsu

Taro and the rest of the hamsters looks down at her from the top as they all started squeaking to each other like they were forming a plan

They all then nodded as Taro signaled his comrades to go

All of the hamster started to work together as they made a ladder of themselves with Taro at the tip as the little hamster was holding an alarm clock that was ready to ring

He then strategically placed the alarm in front of Kamika's face as they retreated back to the roof and holds down their ears

In a few seconds the alarm ringed and made the sleeping woman woke up with a startle

"wha!?" Kamika screamed before she falls down the bed

Then the door to the room was opened as Natsu came in with a worried look on him

"what was that noise!?" he exclaimed before he saw Kamika on the floor as she was rubbing her head

"Taro" Natsu called out as the little hamster was laughing a bit to their successful plan

"one day, those furballs are going to get it" Kamika said as she holds her head that bumped with the floor when she fell down the bed

Taro and the rest of the hamster army snickered to Kamika before they all ran away as Kamika threw some paper shuriken at them

Kamika puffed her cheeks as she missed the targets

Natsu sighs as he started caressing her head

"come on, breakfast is ready" Natsu said as he gives a kiss to Kamika's head

Kamika's pout instantly disappeared as she wrapped around her arms around Natsu as she always enjoyed her big warm teddy bear and how Natsu always knows what to do when she is upset

They then exited the room and headed downstairs where some of the hamsters were cleaning up the restaurant floors

"breakfast time" Natsu called out as he pulls down a lever on a wall as the wooden floor splits up and revealed several bowls filled with sunflower seeds for the hamsters as they all went to get their meal

He and Kamika then went to the dinning table near the room as Natsu pulled a chair to let Kamika sit down as he already made breakfast for them

"here you go" Natsu said as he sets down a plate of bacon, bread, and some honey tea for her

"thank you, Natsu" Kamika said as she gives him a peck to his cheek

They then said their prayers and ate their meal

Natsu then takes their plates and sets them down to the sink and was about to prepare his restaurant but could not as Kamika started dragging him upstairs with her

"um? Kamika? I need to start preparing the restaurant" Natsu said with a sweat drop but heard no respond from Kamika who threw him into the bathroom as she went in and locks the door

Outside the neighborhood, everyone was going around to do their day before they all heard

"Aaaahhhhhh~~~~~~~~~"

Coming from the restaurant as older people blushed hard while children asked their parents on what was that sound

The door to the bathroom was unlocked as Natsu and Kamika came out of the bathroom all dressed up for the day

"that was refreshing~" Kamika said as her skin sparkled while Natsu looks pale as a ghost

Taro and the hamsters all laughed at Natsu as they pitied him

Natsu and Kamika then went downstairs as Natsu started to open up his little restaurant, Hamu Hamu House as there was a big sign on top with a picture of a cute hamster on it

"here's you lunch, Kamika" Natsu said as he gives Kamika a meal bag

"thank you, Natsu" Kamika said as she gives him a peck to the cheek

"see you tonight" Kamika then went off as she waved her boyfriend goodbye

Natsu waved back with a smile as he went in his restaurant as people start going in

* * *

Natsu who was in a chef's uniform, was cooking up a meal for his customers in his kitchen as he placed the meal on a plate before setting it on a little cart

"order up" Natsu said as he dings the bell as the little cart was drove up with a hamster driving the cart

That's right everyone. In this restaurant, there are no human waiters as this place has only one chef and hundreds of hamsters running the place

Taro was on a table as a family was sitting there as they were ordering their meal

"squeak squeak (thank you for ordering)"

Taro squeaked as he picked up several little pins that has numbers on it

"squeak squeak! (water!)"

Taro squeaked out as a little cart came coming from the rail way that was built around the restaurant's wall

The cart had a jug of lemon water and several cups as Taro squeaked to the family while doing a little bow to them

the father of the family then takes the lemon water and the glasses as they smiled to the little hamster

"squeak squeak (please enjoy the lemon water)"

Taro squeaked again as the little hamster rides off the cart with the driving hamster as he waved to the family

The little cart then went to the kitchen where Natsu was preparing someone's else meal

"Squeak Squeak (here's their order)"

Taro placed the pins to a note which were place on the table as several more were there as well and each note has a number on them which each represents each table ranging from number 1-10

"got it" Natsu said as he finished making a bread meal and looks to the pins as each number represents a recipe of his restaurant

Taro then drives off with the cart as he went on to greet another customer

It was like this every day in this strange yet unique restaurant

"order up" Natsu said as he placed a toast meal on a cart as a hamster drives it away to the designated table

Natsu does the cooking and Taro and the rest does the servicing

The hours pass by as it was now in the afternoon as the restaurant only had a few people in it

"squeak squeak (come again)"

Taro waved good bye while on top of the cashier as the little girl who was their customer and her family waved back with a smile

Taro then went on his break as another hamster took his place while he rests

Natsu places another order to a cart as a hamster drive it to its designated customer

He then noticed the bell attached to the door ringed as another customer wearing a hood went in

"the usual" the customer voice out as he seats down to a table and Natsu recognizes the voice

He quickly makes a steak meal for the customer and placed the meal to the cart as the hamsters take it away

The hours go on as every customer went home leaving the only customer whose voice sounds familiar to Natsu the only one left

"still running the place pretty good as usual, aren't you?" the customer asked as he took of his hood and revealed his face to them

"yeah" Natsu said as he comes out of the kitchen with the hamsters turning the open sign to close

"what info do you got for me, Eric?" Natsu asked his informant

His name was Eric or Cobra which was his codename. He's a part of an independent guild called Crime Sorciere, as they would strike down dark guilds and cults associated with Zeref's ritual for revival or any dark trading in the shadows

"it's Cobra, damnit!" Eric retorted to Natsu while setting his meal to a hamster cart as the hamsters takes it away

"yeah yeah" Natsu said while looking bored to him

Eric sighs as he reached into his jacket and takes out a piece of paper and gave it to Natsu who took it

"these are the blueprints to a slave trading group's house, 10 clicks away from here, I heard that they were planning to kidnap some kids at midnight and are planning to sell them off to some scums"

"any hired guards?" Natsu asked him as he looks to the blueprint of the building

"three, they are all from a guild called Twilight Ogre and I heard that the kingdom hired a guild to help the army in catching you" Eric replied to him

"wow" Natsu said as he started to develop a plan on infiltrating the place

"and while you're at it, I heard that the guy who's running the place has some info on other dark guilds who are buyers of the place, Jellal wants the info" Eric said as she stands up and put on his hood

"you got it" Natsu replied as he nodded

"and try to stay alive if your girlfriend comes for your neck" Eric said with a smirk as he leaves the restaurant

"you don't need to tell me that" Natsu said to Eric even though he already left

Natsu then looks back at the blueprints as he then folded it and went upstairs to get his equipment on

* * *

Natsu who was in his ninja outfit, was standing on a house's roof two buildings away from his target

He looks through his scope and looks to survey his target

_"two in front and one at the back"_Natsu thought as he looks at the target's house

He was chef at sunrise and a ninja at night

It was quite ironic as Natsu was the boyfriend to one of the kingdom's famous executioners and had to run away from his sadistic girlfriend who wants to castrate him when he is a ninja

Everything started out a year back when Natsu first came to Crocus with the hamsters as he would strike down the scums in the city at night

Every time he was chased by the rune knights, he always gets away with ease but that all changed when he met Kamika who came to his restaurant a few months back

The two started chatting and talking as they had a few things in common, and then the both of them started going out

Natsu didn't know that Kamika was a part of the Garou knights as he only found out about it, three months back when he encountered her and her team when he was going back to his home from a successful mission

_"no signs of Kamika or her friends"_ Natsu looks around and saw no sign of the Garou Knights in their night patrol

He would do anything to keep his secret and relationship safe

_"time to strike"_Natsu did a little squeaking sound with his mouth as Taro and a few hamsters came in while wearing little ninja outfits

"Squeak squeak! (we're ready!)" Taro saluted to Natsu as Taro was the leader of the Ninja hamsters

Natsu grabbed a thin rope that had a little grappling hook attach on it as he swings it around before throwing it at the rails on a house's roof across the road

Taro and the rest of the hamsters then crosses the rope and got onto the other side of the house

They then worked together to unclip the hook as Natsu pulled it back

Natsu nodded to Taro as he then pulls out a blow gun and stuffed a little ball in it

He then aims at one of the guard's head and blows on it

**SPLAT!**

"YUCK!" The guard shouted as he touched his head and revealed a white substance that stinks like bird droppings

"what's wrong, man?" the other guard asked him

"a fricking bird just pooped on my head!" The guards were too distracted as they did not notice Taro and the ninja hamsters going into the crack on the house as they stealthy went in

Natsu then place the blow gun on the floor as he pulled up his mask

He then jumps high up and landed to the other side of the house and made his way to the target's building

The upper window of the building was opened from the inside as Taro and the hamsters opened the lock to it

Natsu went in and quietly made his way around

He then signals to Taro and the others to go into a hole in the walls as they nodded to him

Natsu then uses his enhanced hearing to listen to some conversation downstairs

"get that kid gagged" "help me!"

He then heard multiple cries and whipping

_"13 people, one of them must be the boss"_

Natsu then grabbed a pair of little smoke balls as he snapped his fingers as the smoke balls were ignited

He then throws the balls downstairs as they exploded and created smoke in the building

Natsu then went in as he takes out the confused goons one by one

The smoke clears as 12 people were on the floor as they were beaten up

_"where's the?"_Natsu thought before he raised his hands up in surrender as a gun was pressed to his back

"tough luck, you ninja" the boss said as he pulled the hammer on the gun

"look up" Natsu said as the boss looks up and saw Taro and the other hamsters jumping down to the boss as they start going around in his cloth

The boss laughs at the tickling in his clothes

Natsu sighs as he then knocks the boss out with his backhand

He dusts off his hand in success as Taro and his team got out of the boss's clothes

"thanks for the save, Taro" Natsu said with a smile to Taro as the little hamster nodded with a squeak

Natsu then start tying up the goons with their boss

he then made his way down stairs as he saw a prison cell that had kids in them

The kids look scared to Natsu who raised his hands up to them

"I'm here to rescue you guys" Natsu said as he slowly made his way to the prison cell and burns away the lock

The children then hugged him as they were crying on him

"alright then" Natsu said as Taro came up to his shoulders

He then takes out a note and a pencil as he starts scribbling on it

"be good kids and follow the little hamster outside, okay?" Natsu said as he placed Taro on the floor as he gives the paper to a child "give this to the nice soldiers who are going to be there to bring you guys back home"

Taro then squeaks as he starts leading the children upstairs and to the back entrance of the building

Natsu waved them goodbye before looking around the boss's room

He went through the whole room and found what Jellal wanted

"time to bring the house down" Natsu said as he hid the info in his shirt before going upstairs and started dragging the goons to the back of the building and tied the rope to a pole "that should do it"

Natsu then pulled the string on a paper ball as he throws it in the house and closed the door

He then jumps up to the roof as he counts down to 0 and on cue

**BOOM!**

The building exploded as it rang around the kingdom and woke everyone up

"got to get back before they get here" Natsu then started jumping away back to his home

"there he is!" "get him!" "this time for sure!"

And on cue, an army of soldiers came charging as they chase after Natsu

_"this is getting old"_Natsu said in his mind as he pulled out a clay stick that had a string on one end

He snaps his fingers as the string was ignited before Natsu threw it

the soldiers went to a screeching halt as the stick fell in front of them

"DYNAMITE!" The guards screamed as they all run away in fear from an explosion

The string was burned out as the stick exploded and revealed flowers in the stick

_"how stupid"_Natsu thought as he kept speeding away back home

He then suddenly stops as he dodged a rune trap set on a house's roof

"_Runes!?"_Natsu thought in surprise as he backed away from the runes _"since when did Kamika and the others can do this?"_

He then heard something flying towards him as he pulls out a kunai and swings the incoming projectiles away

The flying projectiles were iron spears as they fall down to the roof, he was on

"the heck is this?" Natsu then turns to see that he was surrounded by a group

"we got him!" A blonde girl who was holding a golden key exclaimed as she and her teammates surrounds Natsu

"Gi hee! This guy ain't going anywhere!" a man with iron piercings on his face exclaimed

"time for you to go to jail!" a man who was only wearing trunks exclaimed as he had cold air seeping out of his hands

"careful! The army and Garou knights had a hard time in apprehending this man" a woman in armor said as she holds a sword and points it at Natsu "approach him with caution!"

_"must be the guild, Eric informed me about_" Natsu looks to the guild mark on the top naked guy's chest as he could see that it resembled the mark of a fairy with a tail

_"looks like I'm surrounded"_ Natsu thought out as he raised his hands up in surrender

"whatever shall I do~?" Natsu said in a sing song voice as he turns towards the woman wearing the armor "looks like I'm going to jail~"

The group then approached to Natsu as they were being caution on his movement

"but before I go to jail, let me show you all a magic trick" Natsu said as he pulled down his hands and several paper balls falls out his sleeves and sprawled around the floor

"wha!?" The paper balls exploded as it created a smelly smoke to the group

Everyone started coughing and closing their eyes as the smell was unbearable

Natsu then jumps away to another house's roof as he managed to give them a slip

_"this just gets harder and harder"_ Natsu then stops in his track as lightning nearly zapped him

"what now?" Natsu said as a man with blonde spiky hair and a lightning scar on his face, appeared in front of him as electricity sparks through his whole body

"you're not going anywhere" the man said as he raised up his fists at Natsu

"this is quite the pickle" Natsu said as he pulled out a rope with a hook on it

"are there any chances of you guys letting me go?" Natsu asked the guy as he was replied with a stream of lightning heading his way

Natsu jumped away as he looks to the burned spot of where he was

"guess not" Natsu said as he threw the grappling hook at the guy

"it's not going to work!" the blonde man exclaimed as he fired a bolt of lightning at the rope as he got surprised as it wasn't disintegrating

The rope then surrounds the blonde man as Natsu then did a roundhouse kick to the guy's waist and made him unbalanced and nearly fall off the roof if Natsu didn't hold the other end of the rope

"going down?" Natsu asked to the blonde man as he pulls the rope and made the man spin around before falling down into a trash can

"that takes care of that" Natsu said as he dusts off his hands and stored the rope into his outfit

"stop right there!" A shout was heard as Natsu looks up to see the scarlet hair woman was flying towards him in a winged armor

_"great"_ Natsu thought as he revealed a sheathed katana in his sleeves

He then reversed hold the hilt of the sword and blocked a sword attack from the scarlet hair woman

"tch!" Natsu grunted as he never felt such force to a slash attack _"she's strong!"_

Natsu then pushes her back before he jumped away as the man who is wearing trousers came swooping in as he swings an ice sword at Natsu

"I can't get away from these guys!" Natsu exclaimed before he spins and did a slash with his katana as he slices an incoming arrow in half

"no way!?" the blonde girl exclaimed in shock as she was standing a few houses away as she was beside a man who was wearing a horse suit as he looks to be in shock as well

"tch!" Natsu then faces off the two in front of him as he was about to escape but was stopped as he was trapped in an iron cage

"what the?!" Natsu looks behind him and saw the man with the iron piercings on his face as he was on the ground with his hands on the floor

"caught you, you ninja" the man grinned to Natsu

"took you long enough, bolt head!" the man with the trunks said to the guy with the piercings

"I didn't see you make a cage for the guy, stripper boy!" the man retorted back to the so-called stripper as sparks flew between them

"will you two stop it!" the scarlet hair woman exclaimed as she punches the two men's head with an armored fist

"a-aye" the two man who had bumps on their head said in pain

"looks like we got him, Erza" the blonde girl came in with the blonde man who Natsu just dealt with

"this guy is sleek, I tell you" the stripper called guy said as he looks at Natsu

_"Erza? As in Titania Erza of Fairy Tail?"_ Natsu thought in surprise as he knows that guild due to its members' tendency for destruction

"now to hand him over to the king" the blonde girl said in satisfaction and a smile

_"looks like my time is up_" Natsu thought in his mind as he was about to give up before realizing that he still has a way out of this

"looks like you guys win" Natsu said nonchalantly as he leans to the prison bar before smirking behind his mask "or did you?"

The group were confused on what he meant and was about to ask him but could not as the blonde girl started laughing out of control

"hahahahahahahahahahahah!" She laughs as her hands flew around her as something was running around in her clothes

"Lucy?" the top naked man said before laughing as well as something was running around his pants

"there's something in my pants!?" the guy shouted as he jumped around, trying to get rid of the thing in his pants

"hey" Natsu's voice spoke out as he was on top of the iron cage as the group looks surprised for his appearance on top of it

"bye bye" Natsu waved them goodbye before he threw a flash bomb at them as it blinded them

_"time to get back home"_ Natsu then let grabbed Taro and his friends and put them in his outfit as he jumped away and disappeared

"damnit!" the blonde man shouted in annoyance

"he got away?!" Lucy exclaimed while holding her eyes "where did he go!?"

They all shouted while looking around for Natsu who was nowhere to be seen

* * *

Natsu was standing beside the window of his home as he took a peek inside and saw Kamika not in the room

_"strange"_ Natsu thought in his mind as he thought that Kamika should've been home by now.

"she must've ha- wow!" Natsu said before he ducked from an incoming paper shuriken that sliced his mask a bit

"we got you surrounded!" Natsu turns to see Kamika and the Garou Knights and saw that it wasn't the usual group as they were accompanied by two guys and two cats with one wearing a frog suit

"you're finished, Red Dragon!" the boy with blonde hair exclaimed as he had a tiger like guild mark on his shoulder and was pointing a finger at Natsu

"surrender" the man with black hair and red eyes said coolly while holding up his fists

_"you've got to be kidding me!"_Natsu looks at them as he was trying to think of a plan to escape

"why are you here?! And what did you do to my boyfriend!?" Kamika exclaimed as she holds a yellow colored paper in her hands

_"gosh I love her"_ Natsu thought while smiling in his mask

"I kidnapped him" Natsu lied to her and got replied with her face fuming in anger

"give him back!" Kamika screamed as she threw the yellow paper at Natsu as it multiplied and created a lightning attack at Natsu "**Kami Fubuki Kiiro no Mai!"**

Natsu got zapped with the attack as it created a little explosion on him

"we got him!" the little cat said with the one wearing the frog costume saying "Fro think so too"

They then got surprised as Natsu wasn't there as a straw doll substitute was there where he was

"what the!?" the blonde boy exclaimed in shock

Little paper balls then came rolling down the roof as they all jumped away as they let out little explosion

"that was a close one" the black hair boy said in relief

"Rogue" The little frog cat called out to him as he was holding a paper ball bomb

"waaahh!" The three screamed before it exploded as they had afro on their heads and then they puff out some smoke

They then saw Natsu jumping away as he escapes them

"after him!" Kama shouted as the rest followed in pursuit of Natsu

Kamika was about to go and follow them but didn't go as she was worried for her boyfriend

"Natsu" Kamika called out to Natsu as she entered the room

She then heard muffling screams and struggling in the closet as Kamika opens the closet and revealed Natsu who is tied up and he had a piece of cloth tied around his mouth as he falls down to the floor

"Natsu!" Kamika undid the binds on his mouth as Natsu took a deep breath

"thank god you found me! I nearly suffocate in there" Natsu said as he breathes in relief

Kamika then starts undoing the ropes on his legs

"what happened?" Kamika asks him

"that ninja guy came in and knocked me out, next thing I knew, I was in the closet all tied up and then I heard your voice calling me" Natsu replied as his legs were free

Kamika then hugs him as she was glad that he was safe

"uh? aren't you going to undo the ropes on my hands as well?" Natsu asked Kamika who was closing the window as she then locks it

"well… I might do it after a little fun" Kamika said as she licks her lips in delight

"u-um K-Kamika?!" Natsu said in fear as she was stripping out of her clothes

"I always wanted to do it this way~"

Natsu gulped in fear as his face went pale

"wait! Please wait! Kamika?! Kamikaaaaa!" Natsu screamed out before it was replaced with

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~"

* * *

They were chasing after Natsu who escaped into an alley way that had a dead end

"we got him now!" the blonde boy shouted as he grins

"surrender!" he shouted as they turned around the corner to see Natsu vanished "what the!?"

They all started to look around and saw no escapes hole nor ropes

"where did he go?!"

Unknown to them in a hole on the wall, Taro and the rest of his team were bringing back Natsu's ninja clothes via tunnels they made all around the kingdom

"squeak squeak squeak squeak (one two! one two!)"

Taro squeaked out as they marched their way home

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days passed as Natsu had been laying low for a while as there were no info on any trading group from Eric yet

"order up" Natsu said as he placed a plate filled with spaghetti and meatballs in it as he placed it to a hamster cart and then the hamsters drive it away

_"got to get some info on the guilds the kingdom hired"_Natsu thought as he was in the middle of making batter for some omelet a customer had ordered

He then hears the door to the restaurant being opened as Natsu took a little peek from the kitchen window and gasped in shock a bit to who entered

It was Kamika and her team as they were followed by Fairy Tail and Sabertooth who just entered last to his restaurant

_"what type of scenario is this!?"_

"wow! This place has so many hamsters!" the same blonde girl said as she looks at the hamsters who were riding the carts

"grab a seat" Kamika said with a smile as she walks to the kitchen where Natsu was pretending to focus on his cooking and didn't know that she had entered

Kamika smiled mischievously as she tiptoed her way to Natsu quietly (even though he already knew) as she raised her hands up

"guess who~?" Kamika asked with a smile as she closes Natsu's eyes and he stops his cooking

"is it you, Cosmos?" Natsu lied as he holds the hands

"guess again~" Kamika said as she knew that he was playing around

"hmmm? Is it my beautiful girlfriend Kamika?" Natsu said as he pulls down the hands and turns to look at Kamika with a smile

"bingo~" Kamika said with a big smile as Natsu kisses her lips for a second before looking at her

"you're home early" Natsu said as he turns off the stove that was on

"the king had us do some planning to catch the Red Dragon, and it was getting closer to dinner, so I offered everyone to eat here" Kamika said with a smile

"who are they?" Natsu asked to her with a smile but inside Natsu was sweating bullets _"damn it! Where is Eric when you need him!"_

* * *

Eric who was wearing his hood was walking the path to the kingdom before he stopped

"hehehe, you're in it deep now, stupid" He said with a smirk as he continued his walking

* * *

"their Fairy Tail and Sabertooth" Kamika said as she grabbed his hand

"come on, let me introduce them to you" She said as she started pulling him along

Natsu was now face to face to the guilds who he just faced off a few days ago

"hey Natsu, been well?" Kama greeted Natsu while seating at a table with his team

"yeah" Natsu replied with a smile

"Natsu" Kamika called out to him as she was standing beside the tables where Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were sitting at

"everyone, meet my boyfriend, Natsu" Kamika introduces Natsu to them as Natsu walks to be beside her and he did a short bow to them

"it is a pleasure to meet you all"

Natsu said with a smile

"hi, my name is Lucy" the blonde girl introduces herself as she reached her hand to Natsu for a handshake

"pleasure" Natsu said while shaking her hand

"Gray Fullbuster" "Juvia Lockser" "Gajeel Redfox" "Levy McGarden" "Panther Lily" "Erza Scarlet" "Wendy Marvel" "Charla" "Laxus Dreyar" "Freed Justine" "Evergreen" "Bickslow"

Everyone of Fairy Tail introduced themselves to Natsu before the others continued

"the name's Sting Eucliffe! And this is my little buddy Lector!"

"Yes!" the two familiar individuals Natsu encountered a few days ago introduced themselves to Natsu with grins

"Rogue Cheney and Frosch" the other one greeted Natsu with a small smile while the little Frog/ Cat just look at Taro who was scared with a drool near its mouth

"please don't eat Taro" Natsu said with a sweat drop as Taro ran up to Natsu and hides in his clothes

He then sighs as he turns to them all

"please enjoy your stay here" Natsu said to them with a smile and a bow as he returned to the kitchen to wait on their order

Everyone made themselves comfortable as Taro and the hamsters took their order while being scared at Frosch who was drooling while looking at them

Natsu made all of their meals as the hamsters came and drive their meal to the tables

He eavesdropped on their conversation on their co called plan to catch him when he would strike at night while enjoying their meals, he prepared for them

"are we all in agreement of the plan?" Erza said as everyone nodded to her

"very well then" Erza said as she stands up from her seat with everyone doing the same as she then went to the register to pay for everyone's meal

"it's on the house" Natsu said as he comes out of the kitchen

"but" Erza tried to retort but could not as Natsu raised a hand to her

"for Kamika's friend, it's on the house for today" Natsu said with a smile

They all then walked out of the restaurant as Natsu gives Kamika a kiss to her forehead before waving them goodbye

He then watches them walk away before going back in his restaurant

"you sure took your time getting here" Natsu said as he turned the open sign to close and turned around to look at Eric who was eating an apple while sitting on the cashier counter

"better than waltzing in and get recognized by Fairy Tail" Eric said with a smirk before taking a bite out of his apple

"got what I needed?" Natsu said as Eric replied while nudging his head to a crate placed on a table

"you're lucky I got them in time" Eric said as Natsu takes out a pile of paper filled with info on Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's members who were here

"no wonder they were able to find me fast that day" Natsu said as he looks at Wendy's and Gajeel's info

"use the Odor concealing Lacrima Spray" Eric said before throwing away his finished-up apple cord to a dustbin

"their nose won't be able to track you when in used" Eric explained to Natsu who took out a spray bottle in the crate

"to think I would find two more Dragon Slayers, how ironic can it be?" Natsu said in amusement as he looks at the spray in his hand

"three, if you count the one who has Dragon Slayer Lacrima like me" Eric said as he lets Taro climb up to his shoulder and then pet the little guy

"the blonde with the scar?" Natsu said as he looks at Laxus's info

Eric nodded to him as he got off the counter

"Jellal found two places in the kingdom that had some dealings with dark magic and Zeref's cult stuff" Eric takes out two pieces of paper and gave it to Natsu

"one is a few miles away from here, while the other one hasn't been pin pointed yet" Eric explained as he points at the two paper "Jellal guessed that the first one might have some info on the other one"

"When?" Natsu asked as he looks at the papers

"midnight as usual" Eric replied to him

Natsu clicked his tongue as he knows that it might delay his return back home

An imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Natsu's head as he smirks a bit

"hey Eric, I got a favor to ask you" Natsu asked to Eric who raised an eyebrow to him

"you're joking, right?" Eric said with an evil smirk as Natsu nodded to him

"let's give everyone a little magic trick, we have for them" Natsu said as a glint appeared in his eyes

* * *

It was night and nearly everyone was asleep

Kamika and the others were on patrol duty to search high and low for Natsu who they thought might strike right now

"any signs of him?" Kama asked to Sting and Rogue who they had met up with

"nothing" Sting said while shaking his head

"it's weird that he hasn't made any commotion by now -tai" Uosuske said while crossing his hands

"maybe he fell asleep?" Sting guessed as everyone shake their head while saying "not possible"

"hmmmm" Kamika hummed as she tried to think on where the Red Dragon might appear

Then

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard as it surprised them

They turn and saw a building on fire as they saw a shadowy figure was running on top of the house's roof in high speed

"there he is!" Neppa exclaimed as everyone run towards the shadow

Erza with her team heard the explosion as they went to the scene

"where is he?!" Gray shouted as he readied his magic

Erza was looking around but then heard some running as she turned to see Kamika and the others running the streets and then made a turn

"we saw him going this way! Hurry!" Kama shouted as Neppa put his hands together and everyone stepped on his hand as he gives them a boost to go up on the house's roof

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as everyone nodded

* * *

Natsu was running on top of house's roofs as he jumped around the place to escape

"_the trap should be right around…"_ Natsu thought in his mind as he scanned the house's roof and spotted the barely visible rune trap that was set there _"here"_

Natsu then stops as he landed to the house roof and pretend to take a quick rest

_"3…2….1"_ Natsu counted down and on cue came out Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen from their hiding spot

"we got him!" Ever exclaimed as she was flying up in the sky with wings on her back

"it was such a waste preparing the trap, Freed" Bickslow exclaimed as the little totem poles were floating beside him while saying "waste waste"

"complain after we get this guy in a prison bar" Freed said as he pulls out his rapier from its hilt

"stay sharp" Laxus said as he had electricity sparks around his body

"these guy ain't no joker"

They then surround Natsu who was backing off a bit

_"the timing should be right about…"_

Natsu smirked behind his mask as suddenly

**QIU! KABOOM!**

An explosion was heard as it was a couple of miles away from his position and it made Laxus and the others look back

"what the!?" Laxus exclaimed as he saw fireworks in the sky as they exploded

"what happened?!" Ever exclaimed

"hey!" Bickslow shouted as Natsu was gone from where he was standing

"he's gone!?" Freed exclaimed as he looks around to find Natsu who he thought was running away

"over here~"

A voice spoke above them as Ever looks up to see Natsu on her back as he was coolly crossing his arms in front of his chest

"wha!?" Ever exclaimed before having a rope tied around her

"Kyaaa!" She screamed as Natsu kicked her down from the back and made her fall down

"Ever!" Bickslow shouted as he sends his puppets to catch her

"Bickslow! Behind you!" Freed shouted to him as Bickslow turns around to see something flying towards him

"what the!?" he shouted as a chain with two metal balls on each edge, wraps around him and completely making him immobile

Freed then heard something coming from behind him as he swings his rapier around to defend against a metal shuriken that missed its target

"too easy!" Freed exclaimed as he readied himself for anything

"are you sure?" Natsu who appeared behind Freed who got caught off guard from his appearance

"**Ninpo"** Natsu pulls out a rope from his sleeves as it wraps around Freed "**Ningen o Mawasu no Jutsu!"**

Natsu pulls the rope as Freed was send spinning around like a top

He then jumps away from a lightning punch by Natsu

"this is the end of the line for you!" Laxus shouted as he charged up a sphere of lightning in his hands

"really" Natsu said with a grin behind his mask as he pointed down to Laxus's feet

Laxus looks down and saw that a tile was pushed down as he pressed on it

All of the sudden

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The floor exploded as several little grappling hook surrounds Laxus as they all wrapped around him

"gah!" Laxus grunted as he falls to the ground while being tied down

"this thing?!" Laxus tried to break out but could not as the rope was coiled tight around him

"don't bother getting out with your lightning, it's made out of rubber" Natsu said as he then grabs the other end of the rope and grabbed Laxus up and stand him up on his feet while still in the bind

"what are you?!" Laxus said as Natsu smirked behind his mask

"hora!" Natsu pulled the rope as it sends Laxus spinning around and was heading towards the Rune trap

"oh yeah!" Natsu said as he throws Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen towards the trap as it activated and trapped all of them

Natsu dusted off his hands as he saw Laxus and the others Ko-ed while having X symbols in their eyes _"I kinda feel bad for doing this to them"_

Natsu then looks at what he did for a moment before he ducks a large scythe that nearly sliced his head off

"stop right there!" Kama's shout was heard as Natsu turns to see him and his team with Sabertooth closing in

"time to go" Natsu then jumps to a house's roof across the street as he kept jumping away

"after him!" Kama shouted as they all chased after Natsu

* * *

Natsu landed in the alleyway as he looks at Eric who was wearing a similar ninja outfit like him as he was leaning to a wall

"time to switch?" Eric said with a smirk as Natsu nodded

"good luck with them" Natsu said as he then hides behind some dust bins

Eric smirked as he jumps out of the alleyway and waited for the group to see him

"there he is!" Natsu heard the shouts as he saw Eric running away

"_now_ _then_" Natsu then went off to a different direction as he got out of the alley way while looking around "_got_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _other_ _location_"

He then jumps into the shadows in the streets while keeping a close look out for Fairy Tail

* * *

Eric was running and jumping on top of the house's roof while being chased by the Garou Knights and Sabertooth

_"man, th__ese__ guys are really relentless!"_

Eric then pulls out several shuriken that had little balls attached to the strings and onto the shuriken

He throws the shuriken as they were heading towards his chasers

Kama saw the shuriken coming as he swings his scythe at one

It was a big mistake

The shuriken exploded as it created a sticky substance that made his scythe stuck to his cloak

"what is this stuff!?" Neppa shouted as some of the sticky stuff was on his pants and boots as he was stuck on the roof

"Taiiiii" Uosuske's head was stuck to his flag as it was pulling on his hair

"I can't move!" Lector exclaimed as he and Frosch got their fur stuck together

"tch!" Kama clicked his tongue

"Kamika! Cosmos! After him! we will catch up with you later!" Kama shouted as he tried to get rid of the substance on him

They nodded and started chasing after Eric who was in disguise as Natsu

Eric kept on his running and jumping as he then reached to an alley way where it was a dead end

"surrender!" Kamika shouted as she and Cosmos approached Eric with caution

Eric looks back at them as he smirked behind his mask

"you might want to look where you're stepping" Eric said as he points down with his finger

Kamika and Cosmos looks down and saw a string that they had stepped on

"Waaah!?" "Kyaaaa!" Kamika and Cosmos were yanked off their feet as they were hanged up to by their legs as it was a snare trap

"see ya" Eric said as he walks out of the alleyway casually

"come back here!" Kamika shouted while trying to reached the rope tied on her leg

Eric walked off with a casual stride

* * *

Natsu was in a house several miles away from where everyone else was at and he was in the middle of some knocked out bodies of thugs and goons who tried to fight him

"now then" Natsu then started searching around the place for something as he then entered a room that was dark

"now what do we have here" Natsu flicked open the light as he was now in a room that had documents everywhere

He then started looking around the documents and found what he needed

"got them" Natsu said as he looks at a piece of paper that had the location of dark guilds who are associated with slave trading and buying illegal magic items

He was about to leave but stopped when he noticed something out of place

"a door?" Natsu thought outloud as he looks at the door for a moment before deciding to go and open it

He opens the door and his eyes widen in shock to see what was in it

"ooooeeehhhhhh!" Natsu open his mask and vomits on the floor as in the room where dead children hanged up as they were bloodied to the point that it was indescribable to even think on what happened to them before they died

"_this_ _people_!" Natsu's face went into rage as red scales appeared on the side of his face "_they_ _don't_ _deserve_ _to_ _live_!"

Natsu then had flames in his hands as they burned brighter by the second

* * *

The building where Natsu was in suddenly exploded as it burns from the flames in it

Natsu then appeared as he walks out of the fire unscathed as the flames didn't even burn him at all

"_why_ _are_ _they_ _so_ _blind_?!" Natsu walks out of the burning building while carrying a child that was still alive but was injured very bad as the child was wrapped in a blanket "_these children were suffering for who knows how long?!"_

He then heard footsteps as he looks beside and saw Erza and her group coming towards him

Natsu sets down the child to the streets gently as he then takes off

The group then went to the child as Wendy started to use her healing magic on the poor child

Erza looks at the burning house while Gray and Juvia were putting out the fire with their magic

She then looks to Natsu who was disappearing as he jumps away into the distance

Erza was about to tell the others to chase after him but stopped as the child was murmuring some words

She kneels down as she leans her ear to the child's mouth

* * *

Eric who was back in his regular clothes and was holding the folded-up Ninja clothes Natsu gave him, was waiting on Natsu's roof while keeping it low so that Kamika wouldn't spot him

He then heard some footsteps coming from a few feet away from his position as he sees Natsu jumping back to his house

"what happened?" Eric asked him as he could hear the sound of anger in Natsu's head

"I killed the lowlifes" Natsu replied as he takes off his mask and revealed his dragonic eyes to Eric

"you had to do what you had to do" Eric said as he gives the clothes to Natsu "this world isn't a happy and peaceful place they thought it would"

Eric put his hand to Natsu's shoulder who had his bangs foreshadow his eyes

"you did the right thing, Natsu" Eric then let go off his hand on his shoulder

Natsu let out a big sigh before reaching into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper as he gave it to Eric

"here's the info Jellal needed" Natsu said as Eric nodded and takes it

"get some rest, you've earned it" Eric said as he jumps off the roof and into the streets

Natsu looks at Eric who was walking away before he went into the window to his room

* * *

Natsu took off his outfit and was looking at it for a moment before hiding it in the secret compartment in the room

"I have to end all of this" Natsu said as he looks to his hands as he clenched them

"squeak?" Taro squeaked as he appeared on Natsu's bed

"just had some bad taste for today" Natsu said as he went to the bed and sat down "let me know when Kamika comes home"

Natsu told to Taro who nodded as the little hamster jumps off the bed and onto the floor

* * *

Kamika was on her way back home as she was fuming a bit in anger as the plan to capture the Red Dragon failed again

"it's so frustrating!" Kamika screamed before she reached her home as she opens the door and closed it

"Squeak" Taro squeaked while on the cashier counter as the little hamster greeted Kamika

"is Natsu asleep?" Kamika asked as Taro squeaked a bit sad to her

Kamika then had a confused face before Taro motioned her to go upstairs

She then followed the little hamster's orders as she went upstairs and opens the door

Kamika went in and saw Natsu sitting on the bed as he was looking down to his hands

"Natsu?" Kamika called out to him while Taro walk in as he squeaked to Natsu

"oh? You're back" Natsu said as he looks at her before looking back down to his hands

Kamika frowns as she sat down beside him

"what's wrong?" Kamika asked him

Natsu didn't reply as he just hugs her close to him

"I was scared" Natsu said as he holds her close

"what?" Kamika asked

"I was scared that something happened to you" Natsu said as he leaned his face to her neck "I heard the explosions and shouting and everything from here, I thought something happened to you"

Kamika hugs him back as she caressed his back

"I don't want to see you hurt that's all"

Kamika smiled as she caressed his head

"I'm sorry if I worried you" Kamika said to him

"hey, Kamika" Natsu called out to her as he leans away from the hug

"can I ask you a question?"

"what?" Kamika asked him while holding his hands

Natsu took a deep breath before looking at her eyes

"can we break up?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days had passed as the Hamu Hamu restaurant was closed

Natsu was sitting at his bed while twirling a purple gem-encrusted silver ring in his hand

"squeak" Taro and the hamsters look sadly to Natsu as he had just broken up with Kamika

A few days before he decided that it was time to break the relationship with Kamika as he no longer wanted her to get hurt from his actions as the Red Dragon Ninja

"it was the only way, huh?" Eric came in by the window as he looks at Natsu "I don't know either what you did was stupid or idiotic"

"I don't want her to get in my way anymore" Natsu replied harshly as he drops the ring into his drawer before looking at Eric "I had enough of this life"

Natsu stands back up as the man flip down a small picture frame by the table

Eric looks at him as he could hear the emotions running amok in Natsu's head

"couldn't you've picked a better time to do it?" Eric asked Natsu who didn't reply as he was taking out his ninja outfit

"I can hear your heart, Natsu" Eric leans himself to the wall as he looks at Natsu "you love her and she still loves you"

"I never loved her" Natsu replied as Eric eyes widen to his statement "she was only a reliever to me and that's that"

Natsu turned to Eric as Eric could see Natsu's eyes soulless and devoid of any emotion

_"he's lying"_ Eric thought in his mind as he could tell he's lying just by hearing his heart

"did you find the location?" Natsu asked as he put on his ninja vest and picked out his weaponry

Eric nodded as he takes a piece of paper from his jacket and gives it to Natsu

"this is the place where the trading boss is at, take him out and this whole slave selling thing is over" Eric told him as Natsu nodded in reply

* * *

Cosmos was in the middle of cleaning her house as she was off duty for today

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Knocking came on the front door as Cosmos put down the broom she was holding and went to answer it

She opened the door and sees Kama, Neppa and Uosuske

"morning, Cosmos" Kama greeted to her as she nodded with a smile

"come in" Cosmos said as she lets them in

"is she…?" Neppa asked with a frown as Cosmos nodded and looks upstairs to a room as sobbing and crying could be heard from behind it

Kama and Uosuske frowns to the sobbing as they knew of the break up

Kama sighs as he took out a rolled-up map

"we got a tip that someone had managed to find the Red Dragon next target" Kama said as he opens the map

"he is predicted to strike in this area" Kama said as a location of the kingdom was circled with a red marker

Kama then rolls up the map "we are planning to catch him at midnight" Kama explained to Cosmos who nodded

"I'll get ready" Cosmos said to him as Kama nodded

"what about Kamika-tai?" Uosuske asked Kama who frowned a bit

"in her state, it is best that she leaves this one out" Kama said as Uosuske nodded to him

They all then looks to the room where they heard the crying from

* * *

Kamika was sitting on a bed while crying her tears out as her eyes and nose were red from all of the crying

"_can we break up?"_Natsu's words kept echoing in her mind as she cried every time, she hears it in her head

Used up tissues rolls were on the floor as there were hundreds of them as Kamika has been using them to wipe her tears off

She then heard the voice of Kama and the rest of her team downstairs as she could hear the plan, they were discussing about

_"it's all his fault!"_ Kamika screamed in her mind as her anger rages to the thought of the Red Dragon

She glared hard as her body was shaking in fury

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Natsu was standing on top of a house's roof

He was staring down to his target's location as the man crossed his arms

"why are you still here, Taro?" Natsu asked his little partner hamster who was in his little ninja outfit and was on his shoulder "I told everyone else to leave and you didn't"

Taro squeaked to him saying (I'm with you the whole way, pal!)

Natsu sighs as he did a small smile behind his mask

"after this, you need to go away, ok?" Natsu told to Taro who nodded with a squeak

Natsu then did a high jump and landed to the target's building and went in

* * *

The Garou Knights were hiding behind some houses, a few feet away from the predicted target's building as they were waiting on Natsu to strike at midnight

"are you sure he's going to be here?" Neppa asked while drinking his bottle

"it was an assumption by the informant, we just have to wait and see" Cosmos said to him

"shush!" Kama shushed them as he saw movement in the roofs

"he's here-tai!" Uosuske said as he readied his flag pole

"be ready!" Kama told them as they nodded

Kama then did some hand gestures with his hands as Fairy Tail were hiding behind some houses and the roofs on top

* * *

Natsu was beating up thugs after thugs as he was not giving them mercy at all

"**Karyuu no Tekken!"**Natsu punched a thug's face to the ground with a flaming fist as it knocked the air out of the thug

He then grabbed a sword that nearly slashed his neck

Natsu breaks the sword into pieces before kicking the thug who was holding the sword on the gut as he was KO-ed in an instant

Natsu pulls out metal claws from his sleeves as he ignites the claws on fire

"**Katon Senga!"**Natsu spins his body like a top as the fire claws shred the thugs mercilessly

He then stops spinning as every single thug was out

The flames on the claws lit out as Natsu pulls them back to his sleeves "time to end this"

Natsu knocked down the door as a big fat guy who was wearing expensive looking jewelry was hiding bellow a table as he looks like he wants to piss his pants

He then knocks away the table and looks down to the fat guy

"wait! Can't we talk this out!?" he screamed while back away from Natsu

Natsu took a step forward and then another step as flames surrounded his right side

"Wait! I can give you money! I can give you good women!" the fat guy pleaded to Natsu as he put his hands in a prayer "I can give you a luxurious life no one could've ever dreamed! so please let me live!"

Natsu looks down to the fat man as the flames got hotter as it was burning the place

"**I don't care"**Natsu said in a deep voice as he kicked the fat man's face and breaks his nose

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" The fat man screamed as his nose was bleeding

"**you are guilty"**Natsu raised up his right flaming fist as he had dragonic red scales appearing on his right side of his face

The man looks at Natsu as if he was a demon "MOOOOOMMMMYYYYYYY!" The fat man screamed as he pissed his pants

**BOOM!**

Natsu punched the ground as the whole building exploded

* * *

The Garou Knights and Fairy Tail with Sabertooth were waiting in front of the burning house as they were waiting for Natsu to come out

"be ready!" Erza exclaimed as she saw someone coming out

It was a burned-up thug who was walking like a zombie

"help…me" He said before falling down to the ground as Natsu was behind the man

"stay where you are!" Everyone closes in on Natsu who just stood there motionlessly

"RED DRAGON!" Everyone heard a scream as they look up and saw Kamika on a roof top as she threw several colored papers at Natsu who did not dodge

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

She kept attacking as her attack was relentless

"Kamika stop!" Erza shouted to him

"you don't know what you are doing!" Wendy shouted to her in plea for her to stop

The attacks then stop as Kamika landed near them as she looks at the giant dust cloud her attack made

Natsu stood where he stands while his outfit was shredded

"guh" Natsu falls to his knees as he was panting from the pain the attack inflicted upon him

"I WILL KILL YOU! Kamika shouted as she took out a knife from her pocket and was approaching Natsu

"stop!" Erza got in front of Kamika as Wendy and the rest of the guys (except the Garou Knights) went to Natsu

"get out of my way! This man ruined my life!" Kamika screamed with pure hatred in her eyes

"why are you helping the villain, Faiy Tail, Sabertooth?!" Kama exclaimed at them as he and his team got beside Kamika

"because he's not a villain!" Lucy said as she pulls off Natsu's mask and revealed his face to everyone "he's Natsu"

The dagger Kamika was holding, fell to the ground as it clanged to the stone streets

"what…?" Kamika said as she back off a bit before falling down

"Natsu? Why?" she said as she was confused beyond words "WHY?!

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A day had passed as Natsu Daifuma a.k.a the Red Dragon had been captured

Natsu was in chain cuffs and chained to the wall, was within the kingdom's prison cell as he was the only one in the room

He was in this prison because he was captured by Kamika and the others, and is now waiting for the king's verdict on his punishment

His weapons and outfit was confiscated as he only had his pants on _"with this, it'll be all over"_

Natsu looks down to his cuffs as he knew that he could break out of it but he didn't, because he no longer needs to.

He was taken in at night and the news spread to the kingdom of his capture in the morning

Everyone was taken in by surprise at the capture of the elusive Red Dragon

His identity has not been revealed yet as it will be known after the King's verdict has been concluded

He then heard the door to his prison room opened as he saw Kamika entering the room

"you have 5 minutes" a guard who was stationed by the door told to Kamika who nodded

"thank you" she then made her way in front of Natsu's prison bars

"Kamika" Natsu voiced out while not looking at her

"why?"she asked him

Natsu sighs as he didn't dare to look up and repliy to her

"why!?" Kamika shouted to him as she grabbed the prison bar "why are you the Red Dragon!?"

Natsu clenched his fist as he had promised himself not to make her cry at all

"please Natsu…" Kamika voiced out as tears fall down her eyes "why…..?"

Natsu looks to her as he had a frown upon him

"I am a ninja mercenary hired by a group a year ago" Natsu said as he told her his story "I was told to deal with the underground group who are lurking in the shadow"

"did you lie?" Kamika asked as she looks at him "did you lie about everything?!"

Natsu looks to her before looking away "I did, everything you knew about me was a lie" Natsu said to her "I never loved you nor did I even like you"

Kamika's tears fall even more as she then jolted out of the room

Natsu could hear her cries from outside as he could tell that Kama and the others were outside and comforting her

"I no longer have any regrets" Natsu said as he gazed to his hand as he clenched them

"what an idiot you are" A voice spoke as Eric appeared from within the shadows as he walks towards Natsu's cell with Taro on his shoulder "you could've told her the real truth you know"

Natsu sighed as he smiled a bit "if I did, she might try to break me out and escape with me, and that would make her an accomplish to me"

Eric sighed to him as he looks at the prisoned man

"here" Eric threw a key into Natsu's cell as it landed right in front of him

"it's a copy of your prison key, think of it as a parting gift from me" Eric told to him as Taro went in the cell

"thanks, but I won't need it" Natsu said as Taro climbed up to his knee and looks at the man "I've done enough escaping in my life"

"I just want to spend the last few hours of my life in this cell" Natsu told him as he petted Taro's fury head

Eric looked sadly to the man as he turned back to the shadow

"thanks…Cobra" Natsu said with a smile to him

Eric smirked a bit to Natsu before walking into the shadow

"see you, Natsu" Eric then disappears into the shadow as the man disappeared

Natsu then looks at his furry little friend who was looking at him

"you still want to stay with me?" Natsu asked Taro who nodded with a squeak

He smiled to Taro as he let Taro climbed up his shoulder

"thanks, little buddy" Natsu said as he leaned back to his prison cell's wall and closed his eyes

* * *

Kamika was being helped walking away with Cosmos to her home as the girl needs time for herself

"come on, Kamika, it'll be alright" Cosmos said to Kamika as she comforted her

Kamika's eyes were red and puffy as she had not stopped crying ever since

They then walked down the path to Cosmos's home without realizing that they were being followed by a group in an alleyway

* * *

"I beg you to think this through, your Majesty!" Erza exclaimed to Toma who was sitting on his throne

"Natsu-san isn't a villain, he helped protect the city and saved many lives" Wendy said to Toma who was in the middle of thinking and processing the whole information in his hand

"bring him" Toma said to Arcadios who was beside him

"at once" Arcadios said as he bowed to Toma before going to do his command

Toma then looks at Fairy Tail and Sabertooth

"he has the saved the live of many yet cause panic in my kingdom, my verdict will be clear when I met the young lad" Toma said

Erza and the others looked at each other with a frown

Suddenly

**BANG!**

The door to the throne room was slammed open as a guard was running towards Toma

"Your Majesty! Princess Hisui! She has been kidnapped!" The guard exclaimed to Toma

"what!?" everyone shouted in shock

The guard then gives Toma a piece of paper as he reads it

"i-imposssible!" Toma muttered out as he clenched the paper

"send every guard available to find the culprit and find her!" Toma ordered the guard as he saluted to Toma

"yes, your majesty!" The guard then runs out of the room as he started shouting

"let us help, your majesty!" Erza said as Toma nodded to her

"thank you, please help find my daughter!" Toma said while bowing his head

* * *

Natsu was resting himself while leaning on the wall as he was waiting to get called for his punishment

He then heard the door to the room being opened as Arcadios came in

"is it time?" Natsu asked to him while Taro who was sleeping and had a snot bubble woke up as he hides behind Natsu

"the king has called for you" Arcadios said as he grabbed the cell key by the wall and was about to open Natsu's cell but stopped as a guard came in

"Captain Arcadios, the princess has been kidnapped!" he exclaimed

"what?!" Arcadios exclaimed back "the king has ordered for a search!"

Arcadios nodded as he stopped what he was doing

"get the Garou Knights!" Arcadios shouted as the guard saluted to him "yes sir!"

"a kidnap?" Natsu asked to Arcadios

"this will be on hold for a moment" Arcadios said to Natsu as he walks out of the room and slammed the door closed

Natsu shrugs his shoulders as he leaned back to rest

* * *

far away from the kingdom, a lone horse carriage was driving down a path

Kamika was waking up after she was hit in the back of her head

She was in the middle of getting to Cosmos's home with her help but suddenly something hit her back head and then she blanked out

She opened her eyes and tried to move but could not as a rope was tied around her body and legs as well as a magic restrain cuffs on her, and her mouth was tied with a piece of clothing

_"where am i!?"_ Kamika struggled in her bind as she looks to see several other women were in the same situation as her

_"__C__osmos!"_ Kamika saw Cosmos across her as she was also in the same state

She then heard some sound coming from the other end of the carriage as it was opened and Hisui was thrown in

_"Princess!?"_

"let's go!" She heard voices coming from outside as the carriage she and the captured women were in, started to move

_"I've got to get out of these cuffs!"_Kamika tried to get out of her restrained but could not as the rope wrapped around her was tied tight and so was the Magic Restraint Cuffs

* * *

Everyone was searching high and low for the princess but found no lead to the perpetrator to her kidnapping

"search by the borders!" Arcadios shouted out loud as some of the guards started to march outside of the Kingdom

"Kama! Follow the guards and search the borders!" Arcadios ordered to Kama who nodded

"let's go!" Kama started to running towards the kingdom's gate with Uosuske and Neppa

"where's Cosmos and Kamika?!" Neppa asked them

"let them catch up, they bound to hear the news!" Kama shouted to him as they all got out of the kingdom gates

"Erza!" Gray shouted was heard as Erza who was in the sky while wearing her Tenkuu no Yoroi heard him

She then flies down near him as Lucy and the others went to him

"it's no good, we can't find any trace of the Princess at all!" Gray exclaimed

"no scent and no tracks! It's just like they've just vanished!" Gajeel said to her

Erza clicked her tongue as she tried to think of a solution

"let's follow the others to outside the kingdom, we have a better chance if we search there" Juvia suggested as they all nodded and went towards the kingdom's gate

* * *

Natsu was leaning against the wall of his cell as he was resting himself

Taro was eating a piece of bread on Natsu's meal plate as the little hamster was stuffing his mouth with breadcrumbs

The commotion outside was so loud that Natsu could tell that the whole kingdom was in a whole panic

"so noisy" Natsu muttered out as he opened his eyes

Taro who was in the middle of eating heard another squeaking coming from the wall of the cell room as a hamster came out of a hole by the wall

"Squeak! Squeak! (hi, Meno!)"

Taro squeaked to the hamster while waving hello

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! (Kamika is kidnapped!)"

The arrived hamster squeaked as Taro's little jaw drop and so did the chewed up bread crumbs

"what!?" Natsu exclaimed at the little furry creature

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! (I saw her and the pink hair lady get taken away by some thugs!)"

"tch!" Natsu stands up and breaks his restraints

"Taro get everyone" Natsu said as he burned away the cell door with his fire

"time for the Red Dragon's last act" Natsu said as red scales appeared on his neck and to his face

A red dragon appeared behind Natsu as armor started appear on Natsu's body and created an armored ninja outfit for him

_"wait for me, Kamika!"_

Natsu then escaped to the door and towards a nearby window as he crashed through it

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The slave traders were within the hidden cave location as they brought in the fresh group of slaves with them

"hahaha! We got the motherload!" a thug said while drinking a beer bottle

"the boss is going to be happy" another thug said with a dirty mouth grin

They were taking several carriages filled with kidnapped women and are making their way to the mountain path

Inside the carriage, Kamika was trying to get out of the restraint but failed again and again

She then felt the carriage stopped as she looked through a hole on the carriage walls as she saw that they were in a cave as torches were on the walls of the cave

"unload them" A thug voiced out as Kamika quickly pretend to be unconscious as the thugs started to carry the kidnapped women out

Kamika got carried out as she took a peek and saw that this place was a hidden slave auction

She saw women in chains getting sold away and get whipped hard and played around as if they were toys to these scums

"get the princess to the boss" a thug told another one as Hisui was carried to a fat man who had bandages all over him

It was the same fat man who Natsu had just dealt with a few days ago

He had survived the fire but was in agonizing pain from what Natsu did to him

"hahahaha! Good job" the fat man said while sucking on a cigar and blows some smoke

"with the princess in our hands, we can get rich beyond our imagination! Hahahahahahaha!"

Every slaved woman cried as they thought it was the end of their life

"Gaaah!" A thug scream was heard as he fell to the ground when Kamika kicked him on the crotch

Several thugs came at Kamika who tried to fend them off but failed as they outnumbered here

"let go of me!" she screamed while being held up by two thugs

"ho?" the fat man got up and went to her

"you're a feisty one, aren't you?" the fat man asked as he grabbed Kamika's mouth

"hmmmmmm? You make a fine plaything for me" he said as he looks at Kamika like a pervert would do

"tch!" Kamika then headbutted the fat man bandaged up nose as he yells in pain and falls down while holding his bleeding nose

"go to hell, fat ass!" Kamika exclaimed while spitting on him

The fat man got angry as he then slaps Kamika's face hard as she fell down

"I'll show you how I deal with bitches like you!"

The fat man then started ripping Kamika's clothing as she screamed while trying to get away from him

"get away from me! no! nooo!" She screamed out as her underwear was stripped off of her

The fat man licks his tongue as he looks at her naked body

He was about to pull down his pants but stopped when the whole cave went dark as the torches went out before coming back to life

**DUURRRRR! DUUUURRR!**

The sound of thunder rang out as lightning flashes outside the cave

**RO****AR! **The sound of a giant creature rang out as it scared everyone in the cave

"w-w-what was that?" the fat man said with a frightened voice as he looks at the cave entrance

"Guaaah!" The fat man was sent flying away as a flaming kick connected to his already broken face and then onto the wall

Kamika who was in tears looked up to see someone she held dear

"N-Natsu…." Kamika voice out as Natsu was standing beside her

Natsu looks down to see Kamika's state and his body burst into flames

"how dare you….." Natsu's voice got deep as his face was engulfed in flames and two red eyes appeared in the flames "**HOW DARE YOU!****?****"**

Natsu swings his arms to the side and pulls out two long katana from his sleeves "**I SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!"**

"g-g-get him! Get him!" The fat man screamed to his men as they all charged at Natsu

Taro and the Ninja hamsters came and gave Kamika a blanket before taking her away to a safe spot

Natsu cracked his neck as he raised his katana up

He then disappears in a flash as several thugs got multiple slash marks on their body as they were blown away by Natsu who appeared between them

Natsu then started slashing at the thugs while using his flames to increase the damage to them

"take this!" A big body thug shouted as he was holding an axe and swings it at Natsu

Natsu defended with his katana but they shatter into pieces to the axe's swing and the axe slashed at him

"Natsu!" Kamika shouted out to him

"heh! Too easy!" the thug said but got surprised as Natsu who he thought had finished killing was not there at all as he was face to face with a wooden doll substitute

"where did he g-Guaaah!" the thug exclaimed before getting uppercut on the chin by Natsu who appeared bellow him

Natsu then sent a knee to the man's face before using him as a jumping pad

shurikens appeared in Natsu's hands as he then threw them and then they were ignited in flames as they multiplied

All of the flaming shuriken hits the thugs as Natsu then had a pair of knuckle dusters in his hands as he started delivering devastating blows to the thugs who came at him

"m-m-monster" the fat man who was the boss screamed as he started to run away

But he was stopped as in front of him was Taro in his ninja outfit and the rest of the ninja hamsters

"squeak squeak? (going somewhere?)" The fat man then screamed as Taro and the hamsters attack the fat man as they send bites and scratches while running around in the fat man's clothing

Natsu had two flaming spheres in his hands as he threw them at the thugs as it created an explosion that sent them flying

"an opening!" A skinny thug shouted behind Natsu who was looking in front

The man then pulls up a dagger that was coated with green liquid that is suspected to be poison

But the attack didn't connect as Natsu's hand grabbed the man's face just before the dagger could be used

"**what opening?"**Natsu asked in a demonic voice as the man screamed before getting his face burned from Natsu's flames as it created a direct explosion to his face

He then threw away the skinny thug at some other thugs who were too scared to attack him

Natsu then took a deep breath as his chest expanded

"**Karyuu no Hoko!"**Natsu breath out a torrent of red flames as it sent the thugs flying to the air and get burned from the attack

He huffs out a puff before looking to where the fat man was

"stay away! Stay away!" The fat man tried to back off from Taro and the Ninja Hamsters who were approaching him with mischievous smirks on their face

"Taro" Natsu called out to the little hamster

Taro and the hamsters look towards Natsu who was approaching them while dragging a sword and made sparks as he dragged it

"he's** mine"** Natsu said as he lifted up the sword and it was ignited in flames

Taro and the hamsters nodded as they backed away from Natsu

"WAIT! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE! NOOOO!" The fat man screamed while crying as he backed away to a wall

Natsu looks at the man with the angriest glare he could muster as he swings the sword to his right as it destroyed a wooden carriage into pieces

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii! PLEASE SPARE MEEEEEE!" The fat man got on his knees as he did a dogeza to Natsu

Natsu looks to the fat man before scoffing

He then made the flames on the sword disappear and turned around to walk away

The fat man smirked as he pulled out a dagger and jumped towards Natsu

"DI- Gah!" The fat man tried to attack Natsu but failed as Natsu grabbed his neck just before he could reach him

"**should I make you into sausages or chopped liver?"**Natsu asked as he raised his sword up and ignited it in flames

The fat man's face went pale as Natsu's eyes went red with dragon slits appearing in his eyes

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fat man screamed before Natsu threw him up and readied his sword beside him

"**Houo no Mai!"**Natsu slashed his sword as a flaming phoenix appeared and burned the fat man to the point he was smoking and then he fell to the ground with foam appearing in his mouth

He then sighed before making his sword disappear

"Kyaaa!" Natsu then hears the sound of Kamika screaming as he turns to see a thug holding a knife to her neck while backing off to the cave's entrance

"stay back or the girl gets it!" He shouted as he slowly backed off to the entrance with Kamika

Natsu looks at the thug as he had a shuriken in his hand

"I said stay back!" The thug screamed at Natsu before he felt fingers tapping both his shoulders

The thug turns to see Gajeel and Gray with their left and right fist pulled back

"Gaaah!" The thug was sent flying from their punch as he falls to the ground with a thud

"Kamika/-san!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed as they went to Kamika

"they have prisoners here" Natsu said as he stood there motionlessly

"Taro show them the place" Natsu told to Taro as the little hamsters nodded and squeaked to the army who went in and apprehended the thugs and the bosses as some followed the little hamsters to the cell bars in the cave

Natsu then went to Arcadios who was standing at the cave's entrance

"I hope you have a reason to be here" Arcadios said to Natsu who shook his head to him

"no, I don't" Natsu said as he raised up his hands as he waited to be handcuffed

"Lucky for you, I didn't bring handcuffs" Arcadios said with an amused smile

He then saw the guards freeing Cosmos and Hisui from their binds

"we will hold this matter for another time" he said as he walks to the princess

"Natsu!" Kamika went to Natsu as he holds her to him

Natsu caressed her back softly and gently before hugging her tightly yet gently to him

"I'm sorry" Natsu whispered to her "I'm sorry for everything"

Kamika cried to him before hugging back as she wanted nothing but him

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

We now see Natsu in a carriage with Kamika and the rest of the Garou Knights

Kamika was leaning her head to Natsu's chest as he holds her to him

The carriage was heading back to the kingdom where they were bringing back Princess Hisui and the kidnapped women

Natsu looks to Kamika as he caressed her head and gives it a peck to comfort her

After a while, they were now back to the kingdom as the guards were reuniting back the kidnapped women to their family

Everyone cried in joy to be reunited with each other as the kidnapped women thanked Natsu who was in the carriage and was heading back to the castle

* * *

everyone reached the castle

Natsu was walking to the throne room with Kamika beside him as they were being led there by Kama and the others with Arcadios leading in front

They the reach to the throne room where Toma who had been pacing back and forth in the room for the past few hours, saw them come in as he cried tears of Joy to see Hisui safe and sound

"Hisui!" Toma exclaimed as he run to his daughter

Hisui kneeled down as she hugs her father who was in tears of joy

Natsu smiled a bit to them before feeling his hand get tugged away by Kama

"you will be heading towards your cell as the king's verdict for your judgement will come tomorrow" Kama told him as a guard came holding Magic Restraint Cuffs

Natsu hold out his hand for it to be cuffed on him but was stopped by Kama

"no need" Kama said to the guard "he won't be retaliating at all" Kama said as he then looks to Natsu "won't you?"

Natsu looks to him for a moment before nodding

He then followed Kama and the others to his cell room but was surprised as he was pushed into a regular guest room with Kamika

"keep an eye on him, Kamika" Kama said with a smile behind his iron mask to Kamika who nodded with a smile

The door then closes as a lock sound was heard to Natsu who looks confused the whole time

Natsu turns to look at Kamika and was about to ask her but was suddenly pushed down to the bed by her

**THUD**

They landed on the bed with Kamika on top of Natsu as she was holding him down

"Kamika?" Natsu called out to her as he then could hear her cry and felt a wet sensation to his chest

Natsu looks to her before smiling a bit as he hugs her back

He then caressed her back while letting Kamika cry out on his chest

After a few minutes, Kamika calmed down as she looks up at Natsu

"please…." Kamika muttered out to Natsu who got confused on her statement

Kamika then started stripping off her clothes but Natsu stopped her

"I can't…" Natsu muttered out as he pushed her away

"I'm sorry…I'm a criminal now….i can't" Natsu said before getting a hard slap from Kamika

"who told you to say no to me?!" Kamika shouted to him as she pulls out a paper knife and rip Natsu out of his cloth

"wait! Kamika!" Natsu shouted back to her while trying to stop her from forcing herself on him

The struggle then went on for a few minutes before Kamika suddenly stopped as her arms were being hold up by Natsu

"please….just one more time." Kamika cried out as her tears falls out

"Kamika" Natsu muttered out to her as he let his guard down for a moment as Kamika took the chance and pushed him down and locked her legs around his waist

"Kamika!?" Natsu exclaimed as he saw Kamika's cloth flying away

The sound of moaning could be heard from within the room but thankfully none of the sound was heard as the room Natsu and Kamika were in was soundproof from the inside

* * *

Kamika was resting her head to Natsu's bare chest as the man holds Kamika's waist with his left hand

She snuggled more to Natsu's warmth as she smiled a bit while snuggling to him

Natsu sighed as he could not figure out why Kamika still wants to be with him

"Natsu…" Kamika called out to him as Natsu hummed in reply

"I'm pregnant" Kamika told to him as Natsu's face look normal for a moment before turning red

"WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed to her as his jaws drop and jumped in a fright

Kamika nodded to him as she sat up on the bed and holds her slightly bulging stomach

"I found out two days before our break up" Kamika explained to him "I wanted to tell you but because of the whole plan to capture you, I put it aside and decided to tell you for a later time"

Natsu looks to her with his eyes nearly bulging out

"so please….let's run away" Kamika said as she holds his hands

"we can escape through a tunnel located near the Kingdom's gate entrance and w-" Kamika explained her plan to Natsu but was stopped as Natsu suddenly hugs her

"to know that you have my child…..is amazing" Natsu said as he had a tear fall down his eyes

He then leans away from the hug as he looks to Kamika with a smile as he holds her cheek before leaning their foreheads together

They stayed like that for a minute before separated

"so, let's run away together, we can hide together and live our life far away from here" Kamika told him with a smile but Natsu frowned as he shook his head to her

"I can't, Kamika. I'm sorry, but I can't" Natsu said as Kamika frowns to him

"if we escape now, you will be deemed as a traitor of the kingdom and an accomplish to me, and put the life of our child in danger" Natsu softly caressed her stomach as he smiles so sadly

Tears started to form on Kamika's eyes as her mouth quiver in sadness

Natsu looks to her as he uses his thumb to wipe away her tears

"I'll disappear on the day of my execution, and never to be seen again" Natsu told her as Kamika shook her head to his plan

Natsu smiled sadly a bit as Kamika hugs his neck and started crying on him

"I promise to visit you as often as I can, so don't worry. I won't miss the day our child is born" Natsu said as he holds Kamika who was shaking and cried on him

"no! noooo!" Kamika cried onto him as Natsu holds her to him

After a few minutes, Kamika's crying stopped as Natsu could hear light breathing from her

Kamika had cried herself to sleep as Natsu lay her down to the bed beside him

He tucked away some stray hair behind her ear as Natsu laid a kiss to her forehead before pulling up the blanket over themselves

Natsu then pulls Kamika to him as her hands instantly hugs him unconsciously

"for one last time…" Natsu muttered out as he caressed her head "I'm glad to hold you in my arms for one last time"

Natsu smiled to Kamika as he kissed her head

He then heard something being place to a table in the room as Natsu looks to see the wedding ring he kept in his drawer appeared on top of the table as the purple gem glowed in the moonlight

Natsu looks to the window in the room and saw Eric waving him off as the man then jumped off the roof of the kingdom

Natsu smiled to his companion before looking at the ring

_"now how am I going to get it?"_ Natsu asked in his mind as Kamika was not letting go of him

"Squeak squeak" The sound of squeaking was heard as Natsu looks to the corner of the room and saw Taro coming out of the hole

"still sticking with me till the end, aren't you?" Natsu whispered as Taro squeak with a nod

Taro then made his way to the table where the ring was at as the little hamster climbed up the table and took the ring

He then swings the ring around before throwing it to Natsu's direction

Natsu swiftly caught the ring and nodded to Taro

Taro climbed down the table and then made his way to the hole at the corner of the room

Natsu smiled to his little friend before laying down with Kamika as his eyes fluttered close before he went off to dreamland

* * *

Natsu and Kamika were now walking side by side to the King's throne room while being accompanied by Kama and the others

Kamika holds onto Natsu's hand as the man softly smiled to her

They then reached to the door of the throne room

The door opened as they went in

They got in front of Toma who was sitting in his throne with Hisui and Arcadios beside him

Kama and the others kneeled down as Natsu and Kamika did the same

"rise" Toma said as they all rise up and then Kama and the others step aside to let Natsu walk towards Toma with Kamika looking at him in worry

"Natsu Daifuma, the Red Dragon" Toma stated out as he looks to Natsu who was looking back at him "your actions have caused destruction and panic to my kingdom and my people. no words can describe on how I feel towards this"

Toma paused for a moment as he closed his eyes

"I will accept my punishment" Natsu told him as Toma looks to him again

"I have no desire to live on as my identity is revealed" Natsu kneeled down and hang his head down

Toma looks to Natsu for a moment before sighing "the verdict for vigilantism and caused of destruction for public property would be life in imprisonment, but…" Toma paused as he looks to Natsu with a smile "I can never do that to the savior of my kingdom"

"eh?" Natsu looks to him with a surprised face and so did Kamika

"you have rid the shadows in my kingdom and saved the lives of many who were taken by the shadows and not only that" Toma then looks to Hisui who smiled with a nod to him

"you have saved my daughter in her time of need, therefore Natsu Daifuma" Toma stood up from his throne and patted Natsu's shoulder "you shall spend the rest of your life engaged to Kamika as punishment, that is all"

Natsu looks to him for a moment before snapping out of his thought

"but why?" Natsu said to him

"you are a kind soul that cannot be punished" Toma replied to him "and you have someone to live for"

Toma patted Natsu's shoulder for a moment before giving the young man a warm smile

"Arcadios!" Toma called out to Arcadios who step in front and saluted to the king

"yes?" Arcadios said in reply

"give the news of the Red Dragon escaping prison to everyone in the kingdom" Toma said to him "for he had just escaped our grasp yet again and his identity remains a mystery"

Natsu and Kamika looks to him before Kamika cried in joy

"I look forward to your actions of justice upon my kingdom, Natsu-kun" Toma said with a smile before walking back to his throne

Kama and the others clapped to Natsu and Kamika for their engagement as Kamika then hug Natsu from the back as she cried to him

Natsu holds her hands as he cried

"thank you…" Natsu muttered out in joy as he had tears falling down his eyes

* * *

night soon came as Natsu and Kamika were walking back to their home

Kamika holds Natsu' left hand while having a ring on her left hand

Kamika leaned her head to Natsu's shoulder while Natsu leaned his head to hers as they walked back home together

Taro and the rest of the hamsters looks towards them from on top of the roof as they all squeaked for a while before Taro nodded as they all ran back home

* * *

Both of them walked into the home and saw purple rose petals on the floor

They look at each other and was confused as they did not know why are there petals there

Natsu then saw that the petals were leading to the dining room

Natsu and Kamika then followed the petals to the dining room and saw a romantic dinner with candles on the table was set up as Taro who was wearing a little butler's outfit was waiting on them to arrive

"Squeak squeak" Taro squeaked to them with a bow as the little hamster motion for them to sit down

Natsu and Kamika look to each other and smiled as they went to the table with Natsu pulling Kamika's chair to let her sit down before him

They then enjoyed the romantic dinner Taro and the rest of the hamsters made for them as Natsu and Kamika enjoyed the dinner with happy smiles

* * *

Natsu was watching the moonlight from his window while wearing a shirt and boxers as he was drinking some tea prepared by Taro and the hamsters

He smiled as he gazed at the moon while sipping his tea

Natsu then set down his tea as he closed the window and locks it

He blew his tea for a second before finishing it

Natsu licks his lips a bit for the quite weird aftertaste of the tea as it tasted like chemicals for some reason

He shrugged and decided to let it be

Hands appeared beside Natsu's face as they pulled him down to the bed

Natsu looks up and see Kamika in a purple lingerie that fit her figure perfectly as she was crawling her way to Natsu in a predator like way

"um? K-Kamika?" Natsu called out to her while feeling a bit afraid of the way Kamika was approaching him

Kamika's eyes was filled with lust as hot puffs escaped her lips

"Kamika?" Natsu looks to her and saw how her face was flushed red and he could smell something coming from her

He then suddenly felt something growing bellow him as he grabbed his boxers and heard squeaks of laughter coming from above

Natsu looks and saw Taro and the hamsters as they had a bottle that had a label that said "Night Booster" on it as Taro and the hamsters snickered to Natsu

"are you kidding me!?" Natsu said before feeling his boxers getting pulled down by Kamika who was pulling down her straps

"wait!? Kamika?!" Natsu exclaimed as he holds out his hands to her

**CLAMP!**

"Eh?" Natsu looks and saw handcuffs on his hands

Kamika smiled seductively to Natsu as her tongue licks her lips in hunger and lust

Natsu's face paled as he sweated waterfall

"Kamika?! Wait !? Kamika!? Taro and the others they?!" Natsu screamed out in the house as it sounded like he was in fear

"Aaaah~"

* * *

Everything was quiet and peaceful as everyone was already asleep

The night sky was peaceful and quite as the stars shined before one shooting star appeared

"Help me!"

And the screams of a poor man who was begging for help from his lustful and sadistic girlfriend could be heard as well

Taro then appeared as he was looking at us while waving his little paw

"Squeak squeak! (Bye-Bye!)"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

2 years had passed since the kidnapping incident as Natsu Daifuma, the Red Dragon was at large within the kingdom

Everyone was going back home for the day as the streets were getting quiet

It was peaceful and quiet before it was gone

**BOOM!**

An explosion rang out as everyone turns to see a jewelry store had just exploded and a magic vehicle came crashing out of the store

A figure appeared on top of a pole of a night street lamp as a scarf was blowing in the wind as the figure looks at the escaping vehicle for a moment before disappearing

"Hahahahahahahaha, we got the jewels, boss!" a thug who was riding in the magic vehicle exclaimed while holding a bag filled with jewels in it

"bwahahahahaha, we're rich!" a fat thug said with a grin

They then look to the man who was driving the magic vehicle as he was their boss

"time for our grand escape!" the man said as he grabbed a dynamite stick from a bag and lit it with a match before putting it back to the bag

"throw it out!" the man said as he gives the bag to his goons

"bombs away!" the goons threw the bag as dozens more of unlit dynamite sticks came flying out of the bag with one of them nearing to explode

Suddenly

**WHOOOSH!**

All of the unlit dynamite stick disappeared while the lit one was the only one left

**BOOM!**

The stick exploded as the boom sound rang out

The goons laughed as they thought that they had managed to make a diversion for the army who were trying to chase them

* * *

The magic vehicle came to a stop to a hideout in the forest as the thugs got off the vehicle with the jewels in their possession

"open up! It's us!" the boss shouted while banging the door to the hideout but was surprised as the door was already open

The boss looks surprised as he looks to his goons and did a nod

The goons complied as they pulled out magic guns

They went in and didn't realize that they were being watched from behind the trees

* * *

The thugs went in and saw that the lights were off but only one was on

"what the hell?" the boss said as he looks around and saw none of his stand by goons anywhere

He then saw someone sitting on a chair in the middle of the only lit light

"hey! Who's there!" the boss exclaimed while pulling up magic gun

They close by the figure as they circle around him

They got closer and saw that his face was covered with a sack

The boss gulped and grab a hold of the sack as he then pulled it up

They pointed their guns at the figure as they saw that it was another one of their one men

"what the?!" the goons said as they saw how beaten up the man was

"on guard!" the boss shouted out suddenly as he was holding a shuriken that had a dragon like carvings on it

"he's here" he said as he eyed around the room

The goons got offensive as they look around for the one who is in the room with them

They look around and heard nothing at all

"boss, I'm S-scared!" the goons said as they were shaking in fear

Suddenly

**SCRAMBLE SCRAMBLE!**

"There!" the goons shouted as they shot their guns at where the sound came from

**BANG! BANG! Bang! Bang!**

They shot the area where the sound came from and heard grunting of pain sound

"we got him!" the goons said as they went to the sound and grabbed something

"hehe! Looks like the Red Dragon is just a weak little man" the boss said before his eyes popped out as he saw that they had just shot another one of his men who was now black from the magic gun shot

**SCRAMBLE SCRAMBLE!**

The sound was heard again as they got tensed up

"where is it coming from!?" the goons shouted as they look around the room

Suddenly

"aaahhhhh!"

One of the goons got dragged underground as he disappeared

"what the!? Where the hell he go?!" the boss shouted as he then heard a rope being pulled as the other goon's leg got caught in it as he looks at the rope then to the boss

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Help me boss!"

The goon screamed as he was pulled down before getting pulled up to the ceiling

The boss gulped as he back away from the place

Suddenly

**FLASH!**

The whole room lighted up as the boss saw that all of his men was on the ceiling in ropes restraints

He screamed as he runs out of the place

* * *

The boss was running to who knows where as he did not want to be near the hideout he just ran out of

He stopped as he leaned to a tree to catch his breath

"I think I got away -huff- -huff-" the man then took out a cigar and a lighter

He put the cigar to his mouth and tried to lit his lighter but couldn't as it wasn't flickering at all

"come on!" the man said while trying to get some fire from the damn thing

Suddenly a lit fire appeared beside him as he slowly turns to look at the fire and then the figure who was leaning to a tree while looking at him

"need a lighter?" The man asked before the boss screamed as birds fly out of the woods from the scream

* * *

at the kingdom's gates, the guards who were on night duty were on patrol as they look out for anything suspicious

"hey" one guard called the other as he looks to him

"what is that?" he said as he pointed to a magic vehicle that was heading towards them

The guard squinted his eyes as he saw the vehicle came to a stop near the gates

He looks to the other guard before looking at the vehicle

The guard slowly made his way to the window on the vehicle and saw that it was filled with beaten up goons

"what the?" he said before he saw a note attached to the windshield

He took it and read it

The guard then heard some movement from a tree near the gate

"what was that?" he said without realizing a shadow had jumped across to the gate

* * *

at the Hamu Hamu restaurant, the dine was closed as Natsu came jumping towards his home

Kamika was in the bedroom while rocking in a rocking chair while holding a bundle in her arms

"welcome back" she said as Natsu came in to the room in his Ninja outfit

"I'm home" Natsu said with a smile as he took off his mask

He then went to Kamika as he gives a kiss to her cheek

Kamika smiled as she gives a peck to him as well

Natsu smiled softly to her before looking to the bundle Kamika was carrying

He looks softly to a baby boy who looks to be only a year old as Natsu gently trace his finger on the little baby's face

The baby boy woke up as he sneezes

Natsu and Kamika smiled to the baby boy as he was waking up from his sleep

"had a nice dream, Katsu?" Natsu asked his son as the little boy looked at him with a confused face

Natsu chuckled to his son before caressing his head a bit

"time to go to bed" Kamika said as she stands up with Katsu in her arms

Natsu nodded to her as he took of his outfit before going to his sleepwear

Kamika then sets down her little boy to a crib near their bed as Natsu join her in caressing his son's forehead

Taro came jumping down from the roof and onto a dragon doll as the little hamster squeaked

Katsu looks to the little hamster as his little hand reached to grab him

Kamika giggled to her son as she grabs the dragon doll with Taro on top of the doll's head as the little hamster jumped down to the crib with the baby boy

Katsu hugged the dragon doll as he babbled while hugging the doll

Kamika then hummed her son a lullaby while rocking the crib side to side

After a while, her little boy started to get sleepy with Taro as his eyes were threatening to close

And in a second Katsu was asleep with Taro beside him as the little hamster sleeps while having a snot bubble on his nose

Natsu and Kamika smiled to their little boy as they then went to bed

They hold each other as Kamika rested herself to Natsu's chest with him holding him close to her

As they sleep the moon light appeared to their room as it shined to the table desk near Katsu's crib

And on the desk were assortments of picture frames of Natsu and Kamika on their wedding, the day Katsu was born and the family picture they had with Kama and the others

And lastly the moon shined to a particular item on the table

As it was

An Origami Dragon

_**Fin~**_


End file.
